Follow the Light Back to Me
by EvieWhite
Summary: Misty's body may have dissolved into ash, but her soul is still alive in the underworld and desperately lookng for a way out. Cordelia is happy as the new supreme but broken inside without Misty. She will do anything to be ruinited with her love. Can they find the light, or is it already too late? For those of us who love the ship and think they deserve a better ending
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My heart was broken after the season finale. Misty deserved a happy ending, so I decided to write a continuation of the series for myself and all the people on tumblr who said they wanted this. The story starts 3 months after Misty becomes trapped in hell and Cordelia is named the new supreme. Foxxay fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own American Horror Story or any of its amazing characters, though I wish I did. Also, the lyrics all belong to Stevie Nicks and Fleetwood Mac.**

**Dreams are in italics. Enjoy!**

Cordelia's POV

"My days are so busy. Miss Robichaux's is filled to the brim with new witches who are eager to learn, and even more keep showing up at my doorstep. I hardly get a second to breathe, let alone relax. But darling I always have time for you.

I never got to tell you when you were here with me, but you are the most important person in my life. You always were and you always will be. I never even told you how I feel. Regret haunts me constantly. I hope you can hear me where-ever you are down there. I hope you're fighting…"

My voice breaks, cracks. I can't do this anymore. If Misty were here she would give me strength, but she's not and that is all my fault. She's trapped somewhere down in hell and I can't find her. God knows I've tried.

Tonight, just like every other night for the past three months, tears cascade from my eyes and drench the beautiful, black, floral print shawl that once belonged to the woman I love. While attempting to choke back sobs so I can finish talking to Misty, I run my fingers delicately over the urn that contains her ashes. She would have liked it, with its golden vines and roses wrapped around its green jade base.

"I miss you so much Misty, so much it hurts. Every day without you is miserable. Sure I put on a brave, smiling face for the students, and I am genuinely happy with how the academy is growing…but at night I fall apart. The loneliness is overwhelming with you gone. You have always been my light in the darkness darling.

I wonder how you have been surviving in your own darkness. It must be unbearable. Still, you're fighting. I can feel you out there darling. I haven't given up hope. I know that somehow you will find your way back to me. Misty I… I never told you this in person, even though I longed to. I was stupid and weak not to just kiss you when I had the chance. If you hear nothing else that I've said, please at least hear this. I love you Misty Day. I love you with my whole heart."

The crying starts up again. I just can't help it; my emotions need to escape my body somehow, and tears seem to be the only way. I kiss Misty's urn and wrap her shawl tightly around my shoulders. Sometimes, if I close my eyes and focus hard enough, I can still smell Misty's intoxicating scent stuck between its fibers.

I turn on the small record player that resides by my nightstand. Landslide by Stevie Nicks fills the air. Since Misty's descent, I can only find enough peace to sleep by surrounding myself with things that remind me of her.

God I really am falling to pieces.

I thought that living without Misty would get easier with time, but it's the opposite actually. Each day alone grows harder to endure and even more painful. I know I have to believe, believe that my love will come back to me. Somehow I know that she's still out there.

With a heavy sigh I lean across my bed and turn off the light. Sometimes the darkness is a welcomed sanctuary, but others it is impossible to stomach. Tonight, I embrace the black and curl up, safe in its mystery.

My eyes have no tears left but my body still trembles. I miss Misty. I need her home. I feel fidgety inside my skin. It's as if every part of me is reaching out for Misty and will not rest till she is safe beside me.

"Oh mirror in the sky what is love? Can the child within my heart rise above? Can I sail through the changing ocean tides, can I handle the seasons of my life? Oh oh I don't know, oh I don't know."

The words I'm singing begin to slur as I fall into the arms of sleep.

_"And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, than the landslide will bring you down." _

_This is impossible. This can not be happening. This is only a dream that I need to wake up from. That is not really Misty's voice. It can't be! But it genuinely does sounds like my Misty._

_Darkness surrounds me entirely. The air feels heavy and suffocating. He voice is broken and riddled with sobs. She sounds like she's in pain. "Misty?" My curiosity gets the better of me. "Misty?!" I can't stop the hope and desperation the creeps into my cries. _

_"Cordelia?" her voice is small at first, far away. Then it changes, sounds a little closer, a little more optimistic. "Cordelia! Cordelia you're here! Please help me!" A tiny light, just a spec off in the distance, gets brighter and brighter. _

_"Misty!" I run faster than I've ever moved before. Oh my god it's really her! I'm so close. A loud, echoing bang rings in the air as Misty falls to the ground._

_"Please Cordelia, help me." She is pounding on some invisible barrier that is keeping us apart. Her eyes are wild. Dark circles make her look like she hasn't slept in a year and tears stream down her beautiful cheeks. _

_Finally reaching my love, I collapse against the force field, flinging my whole body weight against it. It's no good though, the thing won't budge. "Oh my god Misty, it's really you." I press my hands to the shield, mirroring hers. I want more than anything to hold her in my arms and take her away from this awful place. _

_"I'm so scared Delia." She gazes at me with her piercing sapphire eyes and my heart breaks all over again. _

_"It's going to be okay, I promise. You're so strong Misty, just keep fighting. I'll do anything I can to help you find the light and come back to me." She leans her forehead on the force field, and I do the same. It's almost as if we're physically touching. Almost. _

_"This place is terrible Delia. It's killin' me inside." _

_Silent tears fall from my eyes as I do the only thing I can to comfort her. "And it all comes down to you. Well, you know that it does. And lightning strikes maybe once, maybe twice. Oh, and it lights up the night. And you see your gypsy. You see your gypsy." _

_Slowly, a smile spreads across her gorgeous face and everything brightens as I sing one of her favorite Stevie songs. "You're my savior Delia."_

_"We need to get you home darling. Please come back to me Misty."_

_Without warning everything begins to fade. "Cordelia, no! Please, please don't leave me!" I can feel my love reaching out for me, thrashing against the darkness that is separating us. "Don't leave me!" Screaming and crying, I fight to get back to her._

But it is too late. Misty has already disappeared and I am already back in my bedroom, alone with tears staining my cheeks and my chest heaving. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream."

Every part of me is shaking uncontrollably. My hands tremble violently as I wrap Misty's shawl tighter around me. If it was really just a dream, than why can I still sense Misty's spirit lingering on my skin?

**Reviews would be the best thing ever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and positive reactions towards this fic! This chapter is a look into hell from Misty's point of view. It's slightly shorter than the other one but I thought it was important. **

**Enjoy!**

Misty's POV

Time is different in hell. I can't tell if I've been trapped for weeks or years. You can't trust anything down here, not even your own senses.

In the beginning I couldn't stop screaming long enough to focus on how to get out. Now that my lungs have given up, and my head is somewhat clear, I can think. I need to escape this personalized hell. I need to get back to my Miss Cordelia. I need to get home.

Sometimes, if I'm able to calm down enough, I can hear her talking to me. Her words are the only things keeping me going. If it wasn't for Cordelia I would have given up long ago. I can hear her saying that she loves me. Knowing that she loves me, in the same way that I have always loved her, sparks something inside me.

Until I get free I can't hold her in my arms and kiss her just like I've wanted to since the first time I saw her. As soon as I laid eyes on Cordelia, I was mesmerized. It must be something about her soft smile and that gentle heart of hers that put me under her spell.

I want nothing more than to be back in the land of the living with my beautiful Cordelia again.

This hell is my worst nightmare. There is no happiness here, no sunshine. The whole place consists of four separate sections, each more horrible than the next.

The first room is identical to my fifth grade classroom. The stench of death and formaldehyde seems to stick to me whenever I'm in there. Dead frogs are all over; one is sprawled out on a tray in front of me. Just the sight of the helpless creature makes me sick to my stomach.

I can't kill it. I won't! But the teacher grabs my hand and forces me to slice open the innocent creature's belly. Horror fills me up and I can't get over it. Each time I bring the frog back and each time the teacher makes me kill it again.

Every time I take the poor frog's life I lose a part of myself. I'm so afraid that if I ever escape hell, the me that comes out won't be the same me that went in.

After who knows how long, I heard Cordelia calling out to me in the darkness. She brought me out of the trance I had slipped into, kill-revive-kill. I managed to get up from my lab bench and walk straight out the classroom door. But I'm not sure if what I walked into is any better.

The second room is utter nothingness. Black cloaks the area entirely. It seems to stretch on in every direction for miles. There is no ceiling or floor or walls; it's like you're suspended in id-air, yet you can run through it. The air is heavy and hot, almost impossible to breathe normally in.

The loneliness of this section is overwhelming. My throat has rubbed raw from screaming out for someone, anyone, to find me and save me. Mostly it was Cordelia's name I screamed. Eventually, I realized that it was useless, she can't hear me.

If I close my eyes and become calm, I can fall away though the dark, nothing space and into a room made entirely of concrete.

Painfully bright fluorescent bulbs line the entire ceiling. There are no windows, no fresh air, no earth, just concrete that cuts into my skin and artificial light that burns my eyes. I would do anything to feel mud squishing between my toes and hear birds singing cheerfully.

In the back corner of the concrete room there is an indentation in the shape of a door. The only way it opens is if you put a drop of blood on it. I realized this while bashing my fists against it, desperately trying to open it. The rough surface split my palm and when my blood touched it, it granted me entrance.

I wish it never opened.

Behind the door is a dimly lit, narrow hallway. The putrid smell of blood seeps from the walls themselves, and the feeling of fear is unshakeable. Hanging from the ceiling, packed so tightly that there is hardly any room between them is dead animals. Every species, every creature of the earth hangs in this cursed room with their eyes open and their insides torn apart.

Chunks of rotting flesh fall to the floor with sickening plops. I can't stop the bile from rising in my throat. It's too much.

I've tried. I've tried so hard to get to the end of the hallway, but there is no end in sight. Eventually the bodies become piled up on top of each other and I have to climb over them to continue. That's the farthest I've gotten. I wish my magic worked in this section.

I look constantly for a way out. I had begun to doubt that one exists when Cordelia showed up. I'm still not sure how that happened, but I am so glad that it did. Before she came I was about to give up, but now my spirit feels renewed.

Hell is so incredibly lonely and painful. Piece by piece it dismantles you 'till you can't even recognize yourself anymore. I felt like I was dissolving. The only thing that makes me feel semi-whole again is singing Stevie songs and remembering the hours spent with my savior, my Cordelia.

Now, humming Stevie, I pace around the concrete room thinking of a way to contact Cordelia and escape. I have no choice. The only way I will ever see the woman I love again is by making it to the end of the hallway. The way out has to be at the end. I'm not sure I can do it without her by my side but I have to try.

All my life I have been seen by others as some stupid, simple swamp rat with nothing to really offer the world. I am so much more. Myrtle saw my potential and Cordelia saw who I really am. I can do. I'm Misty Day. I have the gift of resurgence.

"Hey Cordelia, can ya hear me up there? I like to think that you can. I need to thank you for coming to me before; I had almost lost myself. You really are my light. It is so lonely and awful and scary down here, but you make everythin' a bit better. I need ya to know that I'm fighting. I'm fighting for you, and I'll be home real soon. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how I feel when I had the chance. I love you Cordelia. See ya soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Keep the reviews coming. Also, any internal conversations are in italics.**

Cordelia's POV

The morning light brings no answers with it. I am still confused and distressed over my encounter with Misty the night before. She looked defeated, like all of the joy her soul once possessed had been sucked out. I need to find a way to help her. I can't let my love rot away down in hell.

Since the day Misty became trapped down there, I've been searching for some way to save her. I've read every book, examined every talisman, and checked every spell, but they all say the same thing: there is no possible way to free a soul that was lost in hell during descensum; they are stuck there forever.

"There has to be a way!" feeling exasperated, I put my head in my hands and sigh heavily. "I promise Misty, I won't give up if you don't."

A small cough coming from behind me jars me from my thoughts. I spin around, prepared to reprimand the student who came into my office uninvited, but it's only Zoe. She's leaning against the door frame, playing with her fingernails, clearly uncomfortable.

"Hi Cordelia. Umm, I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me."

"It's alright Zoe. How can I help you?" My annoyance slips away when I see her smile. She and Queenie have special places in my heart.

"A new girl and her family are here to talk to you." I glance over at the clock. Damn, how can it be three already?

"Alright, send them in please. Oh, and Zoe, I was hoping that you could teach todays divination class. I know that you're ready."

"Really?" a nervous, but mostly excited smile spreads across her face. "I'd love to!" I return the smile and the young witch bounces off, but she stops and peaks her head back in. "Cordelia… I miss her too. If anyone can bring Misty back it's you." Slightly surprised by her comment, I can only manage a nod. Our newest coven member and her parents enter my office, preventing me from contemplating any further.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Waters" I put on my best smile. Their daughter is very young, only 12. She is so tiny and she keeps her gaze firmly on the floor. "You must be Isabelle. It's nice to finally meet you." I shake both adults hands then extend mine to the girl. It takes a few moments, but she finally reaches out a gloved hand to meet mine.

Mrs. Water's eyes keep darting around the room nervously, and Mr. Waters sits on the edge of his seat like he can't wait to leave.

"I'm Head Mistress Foxx. Your parents have told me so much about you Isabelle. I think you will like it here at Miss Robichaux's." Isabelle simply raises her eyes in a questioning look.

"Yes, I'm sure she will Miss Foxx. There are many other girls here with powers like hers?"

"From what you've told me of Isabelle's gifts, most of the girls have similar talents with telekinesis. At this academy your daughter will learn how to control and advance her natural gifts in a safe environment."

"_I don't want to learn more! I don't even want the powers that I have!"_

My eyes snap to the young witch. The stunned look in her eyes tells me that she didn't mean for me to hear her thoughts. _"Don't be afraid Isabelle. Being a witch is a blessing not a curse. You are special."_

"_I don't feel very special. I feel like a freak! My powers only hurt."_

"_Telekinesis can be easily managed, and you can then live a typical life if that is what you want."_

"_It's not just telekinesis…" _She looks down at the ground again, seeming to be fighting with emotions of fear and shame.

"_If it's okay Isabelle, I'd like for you to show me your gifts. I can help you." _Her parents glance back and forth between us, unaware of our telepathic conversation but obvious connection. The young witch looks down at her hands. Worry lines her face.

"_Okay." _Slowly, Isabelle removes one of her cream colored gloves and delicately touches my arm. The girl's body convulses spasms. White light shines through her skin, and when she opens her eyes they are electric blue.

"You are the supreme witch of this coven, but you were once believed to be weak and useless. Your own mother despised you and you husband was in league with those trying to kill you. Your life was bleak and empty, until the one with golden hair, eyes like the sky, and sunshine in her veins came to you. But now she is gone, trapped in the darkest place imaginable, calling out for you even as we speak. You are searching for a way to save her, but the answer has been under your nose to the whole time. Her salvation lies with you and the place she calls home."

Isabelle collapses back into her skin as her eyes return to chocolate brown and her hand falls from my arm. Her forehead is beaded with sweat and her muscles keep twitching.

My jaw hangs open slightly. She saw my Misty.

"See Miss Foxx, my gift only hurts." A few tears fall from Isabelle's eyes. Her parents rub thir daughter's back to comfort her.

"Isabelle…You have an incredible gift. The Sight can be the most painful, but arguably the most powerful. It allows you to see select moments of a person's life, sometimes even moments that haven't happened yet. You are very powerful."

She wipes her tears and a tiny glimmer of hope can be seen in her eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Now, I will have Queenie, one of our administrators, show you to your room so you can get settled." With trembling legs I go to the hallway and get Queenie. My face must be whiter than a sheet of paper because she asks if the salad I had for lunch made me sick. I simply answer yes so that I have an excuse to take the rest of the day off.

Once Isabelle, her parents, and Queenie have gone the witch's words fully sink in. I can save Misty.

Canceling the rest of my meetings and classes for the day, I swap my high heels for a pair of practical shoes. It's time to go to the swamp.

Xxxxxxxx

Well, it only took me three hours but I finally found Misty's shack in the swamp. The little building was run down before, but now, after months of being left to the will of nature, the place Misty calls home is falling apart. The roof has so many holes in it that there is almost no roof left, and the walls have begun to rot.

Cricket chirps echo through the swamp, and the smell of rich earth fills the air. I can see why Misty loves this place.

Carefully, I push open the door and walk into Misty's house. The lantern I brought offers enough light to bathe the whole place in a soft yellow glow. Pots and bottles of plants cover every available inch of the room; there is even a patch of lilies growing around the bathtub.

I can't help but smile at the stacks upon stacks of Stevie Nicks records piled next to the bed. As a reflex, I hum Rhiannon to myself and sit on Misty's hand-made quilt. The fabric is soft yet damp from the rain that must have leaked through the roof the other night.

I have no idea what to do. I guess I figured that once I got to the little shack in the swamp the answers would come to me, but I'm still just as lost as before.

I lay my head on the pillow and wrap the quilt around me. Mud covers my arms and stains my clothes from the trek through the woods. I don't think Misty would mind though, she'd probably like it.

Chuckling to myself, I remember the first time I met Misty. She had run to the Academy with Myrtle to escape the witch hunters. In my vision that day, mud was streaked across her skin and tangled in her hair. But that's how Misty likes to be, one with nature.

Sorrow creeps into my bones as I remember Misty. Her adorable laugh and her desire to learn were so endearing. I'd never met anyone else like her and I probably never will again. Misty is one of a kind.

I reach over to the nightstand and grab one of Misty's shawls. She must have a thousand of them. This one is the kind of orange that comes with sunsets. It is all lace and frills. Holding the item to my nose, I breathe in deeply. Tears trickle down my cheeks as I catch the slight smell of honeysuckle and morning dew that is Misty Day.

Closing my eyes, I let the tears flow and the pull of sleep take me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so this is the final chapter of the story and I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think and send me prompts for any ahs fic you would want to see. I had a great time writing this. Thank you readers, for your support. **

**Cordelia's POV**

I'm not asleep, not really. This is no dream or simple vision; this is hell. Misty's hell to be exact. I'm standing in front of a huge oak door with pure darkness behind me. There are beautiful images of a forest and the sun intricately carved into the wood.

Eagerly, I grab the knob and try to open it. No matter how much I push and pull the door simply won't budge. I can't even move it with my magic.

"Misty! Misty can you hear me?!" only echoes answer. Pounding my fists against the oak, I can sense Misty somewhere on the other side. I can feel her presence in my bones.

For what feels like a long time, I keep screaming and banging on the door. There has to be some way to reach Misty and let her know I'm here.

I pace back and forth, running my fingers across the designs. Then it dawns on me, music. Misty once told me that music could light up her soul and make her feel whole like almost nothing else. It's true, whenever Misty dances and sings to Stevie she seems to glow from the inside out.

"Is love so fragile, and the heart so hollow. Shatter with words, impossible to follow. You're saying I'm fragile. I try not to be. I search only for something I can't see."

I sing softly, praying that my Misty will hear me. Chewing my lip nervously, I wait for something, any sign of life.

**Misty's POV**

The fluorescent light burns my eyes and makes my head pulse with pain. Everything is spinning. I need fresh air. I need Cordelia.

Collapsing against the wall, I try to breathe evenly. I am so scared, but I need to stay calm if I'm going to make it through the hallway. It's now or never.

Bit by bit I can feel myself dissolving again, so I need to break free before there's nothing left of me.

Gathering up all my courage, I press my bleeding palm against the cursed entrance. A few drops of my blood absorb into the wall and it swings open with a heavy thud. Immediately the smell of death and decay become overwhelming.

For a second I think I hear Cordelia singing Leather and Lace, but it's probably just my pounding headache making me delirious. Carefully, so as not to disturb the first few dead animals, I weave down the hall. Their eyes seem to follow me wherever I go.

A piece of falling flesh hits my shoulder, leaving a large streak of blood. I can't stop from vomiting.

As I'm doubled over, I swear I can hear Cordelia again. The last time she came I was able to see her off in the distance right away, but now she is nowhere in sight.

"Is that you Delia? Are you here?" The rest of the melody of Leather and Lace reaches my ears, giving me the courage to take another step forward. "Where are you?!"

"Misty, I'm behind the door! Just follow my voice back to me!"

My eyes frantically scan down the hallway for a door, but find none. I have to believe that my savior is waiting there for me father away. Breaking into a run I move down the hall as quickly as possible. The bodies of the dead press against me, and I have to push them to get past. It makes me sick again. Their lifeless carcasses surround me completely. I'm covered in little bits of feathers and fur. My heart is beating so fast. I'm panicking.

"I don't know if I can make it Miss Delia!" Clover, a dog that I had as a child, drops from the ceiling in front of me. Her blood flows onto my shoes and splashes up my legs. Screams tare from my throat.

"Misty you're almost there! You can make it, you're so strong. Please follow the light back to me, follow my voice. I need you to come back to me Misty!"

I can hear the desperation and compassion in Cordelia's voice. From the beginning all I've wanted is a tribe. Now my tribe, my Delia, is calling out for me. I need to get to her.

Closing my eyes, I jump over Clover's body and continue on through the hallway. I need to keep my eyes closed as I climb over a massive pile of innocent, dead animals. Their bodies are still warm and I can feel their bones crunching under my feet. I feel like a hollow shell of myself. All this death is destroying me.

"Keep going Misty, you're almost there!"

As I make it over the last dead alligator, a humongous oak door comes into view maybe 100 feet away. Oh my god I did it!

Breaking into a sprint, I run down the hallway. My fingertips are mere inches from the knob. I'm so close! Then Cordelia's body falls from the ceiling. Blood pours from her eyes and horrible purple bruises cover her entire body. I scream and press myself as far into the corner as I can.

This can't be real! My Cordelia! Her body convulses in front of me, blood gushing from her mouth.

I don't have control of myself anymore. I can't think. I can't move. I can only scream.

"Misty whatever it is, it's not real! I'm right here, you're almost home! Fight darling, I need you to fight!" The dead Cordelia still spasms, but I can hear her voice coming from behind the door. "I need you Misty! I love you!"

It takes every ounce of strength I have left to walk around the corpse of my love. My heart is pounding so fast I think it might explode. I place my palm on the heavy oak door, and take a deep breath. With one tiny push, the door swings wide open.

Standing there, crying is my Delia. Happiness fills me to the brim and spills out of my pores. I lunge through the doorway and tackle her in a warm embrace. Dear god it really is Cordelia.

She wraps her strong arms around me and holds me so close that I might break. "I love you too Delia."

Her cheeks are soft yet damp from all the tears she's cried. I search her eyes and find only love looking back. Light, brighter than any I've seen before, envelops us. It's warm and comforting. I pull her impossibly closer to me, and bring our lips together in a deep kiss. Cordelia's lips feel like magic on mine. I've dreamt of this for so long.

When we finally break from the kiss and open our eyes, we are back in my small shack in the swamp, lying on the bed. Delia's gorgeous, sparkling chocolate eyes are gazing at me with wonder.

"Welcome home my sweet Misty." Cordelia leans in and captures my lips in a kiss that is soft and passionate, loving and beautiful. She takes my breath away. I kiss Delia back, trying to convey my intense love for her.

We pull apart slightly, when the need for oxygen becomes too much. I lace my fingers through her hair. Happy tears spring from my eyes, which she gently wipes away with her sleeves.

Slowly I take in the sight of my home in the swamp that I never thought I'd see again. Then I turn back to Cordelia, my angel. She is so incredibly lovely, laying here in my arms with kiss swollen lips.

"I've always loved you Miss Delia, always." A beautiful smile covers her face and she tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I know. And I've always loved you Misty. I'm so happy that you've come back to me." I smile widely in return. The butterflies go crazy in my belly.

"Me too."

Gripping Cordelia's hips I press us completely against one another, and kiss her with everything that I am. My lips travel down her neck and across her collar bone. I need to show her just how much I love her.

I drink in everything that is Cordelia Foxx, and give her every part of me. Thoughts of my time down in hell has quickly shifted to the back of my mind, and now I am consumed by need for the goddess who rescued me.

I will never be alone again. I will never experience pain like that again. I'm safe now with my tribe, my love, my Delia.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
